


The Princeps Immortalem

by RupeesOfHyrule



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gods, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RupeesOfHyrule/pseuds/RupeesOfHyrule
Summary: Some legends are funny things beginning as mere tales of truth that over time grow but also become twisted and skewed becoming more myth then actual truth.





	The Princeps Immortalem

**Prologue**  

Some legends are funny things beginning as mere tales of truth that over time grow but also become twisted and skewed becoming more myth then actual truth. Everyone knew of the great legends in the wizarding world such as Merlin the Prince of Enchanters it was however the legends that weren’t as well known that became warped and forgotten over time. One so in particular that was older than Merlin himself. The story of the Princeps Immortalem, which started as one of the greatest and oldest of all legends was now no more then a forgotten myth with only a handful of wizards remembering the original tale and even fewer believing it to be anything more then fiction. 

In the beginning before wizards and witches mankind worshipped the Gods. Through ceremonies and sacrifices the Gods would answer mans prayers. Renewing mankind’s faith in the Gods and their magic. However like always history would prove mankind’s greed to be their downfall. The Greeks become envious and stole the magic from the Gods and with it they turned their backs on the ones they once worshipped believing themselves now more powerful then even the Gods themselves. The greed and pride would be what cursed them in the end unable to weald such power the Greeks were forced to create wands to harness it resulting in the magic they had worked so hard to steal to now plummet in strength. With the first Greek witches and wizards created they now realised that despite their astonishing powers they would never come close to being as powerful as the Gods who had in return condemned mankind for eternity turning their backs on their creations.

However it wasn’t greed that would turn the Egyptian Gods against their people for they unlike the Greek Gods they had gifted magic to mankind believing humanity to be trusted with their sacred powers. Their powers in the beginning were the most potent and raw form of magic ever seen being able to harness the Gods own magic through their prayers. But to be given a taste of power such as this was a mistake and the Pharaoh’s Queen become envious of her husband who was the most powerful of all Egyptian sorcerers and lusted for such power of her own. But the Queen understood true power was not given it had to be taken and she made a choice with the birth of her first child the Prince of Egypt and future ruler she prayed to the Gods to grant her use of their powers to bless the future Pharaoh offering each of the gods a human sacrifice in return and as the blood spilled from each sacrifice the Queen tricked the Gods and stole a part of their true magic and placed it within her child until she had fooled each and every last God and her lust for power was sated for she now had a weapon she could mould and command to do her bidding.

The Gods however were furious that one of their own creations would trick them like this after they had trusted humanity use of their magic. The deed was already done however and the lingering magic that dwelled in each mortal that had harnessed the Gods power could not be removed and the Gods cursed their creations never to be able to harness the true potential of raw magic again. When the Pharaoh realised what his Queen had done he was horrified for what was once his only heir was now an abomination and the cause of their damnation. The Pharaoh hoping to beg the Gods for forgiveness sentenced his Queen and heir to die. What happened next not even the Gods had foreseen. The Princes lifeless body stirred, the true magic of the Gods could not be contained in an empty vessel. The Pharaoh and the Gods could only watch in horror, as the Prince was reborn, no dagger, no poison and no amount of fire could now kill the Prince no matter how hard the Pharaoh tried. Realising his error the Pharaoh banished the Prince hoping to still earn the Gods forgiveness but it was too late for what was once a mere mortal child now held the power of the Gods within his core.

The wizarding world now however had no Gods to turn to and the Prince was now the closest mankind would ever get to reach true raw magic again. Over the years many would try and use the Prince for their own gain, mankind’s greed once again trying to exploit the power of the Gods. Few succeeded in trapping the Prince but time was one thing the Prince had that his captures did not. So he would wait whether it was months, years or decades for he would always win in the game of time. And eventually after centuries mankind forgot and after two thousand years he was now no more then a legend of myth, that was however until he stared into a pair of twinkling blue eyes that would trap him once again and this time however he was unsure if time would be in his favour.


End file.
